


I Think I Kinda, You Know

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Soft af, based on a hsmtmsts song, side jibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Yoohyeon attends to the auditions they're doing for a musical in her school in hopes to confess through a self-written song to her long time crush. Will it go as planned or will she run away from her plans?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I Think I Kinda, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene and song of HSMTMTS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8OfYYziIio

Yoohyeon was late, she spent too much time trying to find her lucky hoodie and she hoped she wasn't too late to audition for the musical her crush was going to be auditioning for. She hoped Handong would be there to hear her sing, after all, she composed a song to impress her, she didn't care if she got chosen or not.  
  
The door was half open and she could see the rest of the drama kids surrounding the guy that was currently singing. The tall girl grabbed the strap of her guitar case tightly and hurriedly walked towards the stage where everyone was.  
  
"Kim Yoohyeon? What a surprise to see you here, I thought I'd never see you here."  
  
"Oh yeah you know, I thought to myself hey what if I audition or something haha."  
  
Bora smiled at her and grabbed her hands before running up to the coordinator, asking her if she could audition, to which she replied with an instant yes after noticing a guitar case on her back. She had a hunch that she could be a hidden gem waiting to be discovered on the musical world, and she was definitely up for it.  
  
"Okay everyone! Here we have our last audition, after this we'll take ten minutes and I'll assign you the roles we think you should portray. Come on Yoohyeon show us what you got."  
  
It could've been worse, she only had a dozen of kids around her age looking at her and not thousands of them but a pair of eyes that looked at her with anticipation were what made her feel anxious for the first time since she arrived there.  
  
She took her guitar and placed the case on the side near the piano, before going back to the center of the stage, where she started to play softly a song that no one but her pets have heard before.  
  
**_So much has happened think of what we've done, in the time that Earth has traveled 'round the sun._**  
  
Memories of the past year ran through her mind as she sang. From the first time she met her when she transferred to the days where they would tutor each other in their respective mother languages.  
  
_**Winter, spring, summer and we're back to fall, we've been together hand in hand through it all.**_  
  
They had clicked on a way that no one could explain, and soon they became good friends. Handong had integrated on her friend group too, she used to tell them that they were like their family, and they would often be for her whenever she felt homesick, cooking traditional Chinese dishes for her as accurately as possible.  
  
**_It's just three little words, yeah it's not a big deal, it's not like I can help feeling all that I feel and by now I'm sure you're thinking, it's so obvious, but just in case it's not what I'm saying is this, what I'm saying is this..._**  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes, probably making it even more obvious that she was indeed singing to her. The song she composed was for her, and she wanted her to know it.  
  
_**I think I kinda you know, I think I kinda you know, like the way that we flow, like the way that we go, and I love- I think I kinda you know.**_  
  
From the corner of her eye she could see Bora grinning while she recorded her, while her girlfriend hugged her from behind and looked at her with a warm smile. Minji was probably on the verge of tears but she didn't know that, her eyes were focused on someone else's and she knew that Handong was not dumb, she knew that she was singing to her.  
  
**_You know we can talk all night, and not run out of things to talk about? It's rare that something feels this right, it feels so right._**  
  
Yoohyeon felt like suddenly everyone but them disappeared, leaving them alone in a dimly lit room where her confidence suddenly came back to her. She sang the chorus of the song with more energy than the first time, she was having a blast and her fingers strummed the guitar as if it was a part of her body, something she knew how to play by heart and not a song she wrote last night while she panicked trying to choose a song.  
  
_**I can't help dreaming of you, I guess I'm saying I don't not love you.**_  
  
She played the last chords of the song softly, not looking away from her until she heard everyone clapping, that brought her back to reality. She gave Handong a soft smile and bowed to everyone else before putting back her guitar into the case she brought it in.  
  
"Okay guys, be back in ten minutes for the first reading!"  
  
Bora didn't waste a second to approach her best friend, she gave her a surprised look and then pushed her towards where her girlfriend was since she was talking to the blonde woman.  
  
"We'll leave you for a while we need to... make out in the prop room, yes, bye!"  
  
Most of the kids were now scattered around the place and she didn't know what to do. Luckily, the older girl took her by the hand and dragged her to the backstage, and once they reached the room, she didn't waste a second. Handong's hands cupped her cheeks in the softest way possible before she tip toed a bit to kiss her lips. The brunette couldn't believe what just happened, but that didn't stop her from kissing her back with a big smile on her face, hugging her from the waist immediately to bring her closer.  
  
"I think I kinda love you too Kim Yoohyeon."  
  
When they got back, hand in hand, what they didn't expect was for the director of the musical they were going to make to tell them that they got the lead. Both Bora and Minji had convinced their drama teacher that they needed something fresh, something more inclusive and that making both leads girls was definitely the way to go.  
  
Yoohyeon didn't expect to become a lead, but was she expecting to be Handong's girlfriend by the end of the day either? I don't think so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you can please vote for Handong, this is our last chance to do so!  
> You can find me on twt: @hothdong


End file.
